Mouse and touchpad interface for a computer commonly used devices for moving a cursor and click-based operation. Whether it is a touch-controlled mouse or a general mouse, when the user wants to move the cursor, the user moves the mouse so that the motion detection unit detects that the mouse movement relative to the desktop and moves the cursor in the computer, or the user slides a finger on the touchpad to move the cursor. If the user moves the mouse to the target location and the user needs to perform a click operation, user needs to accurately move the cursor to the button and then perform the click operation. Sometimes the cursor will be close enough to a target location, the user needs to adjust the mouse position, which might require slight movement, so that the cursor may accurately reach the specified button position to click, which is a waste of time and the requires an increasing amount of wrist action.
Therefore, how to save the user's wrist movement and operation time when the user moves the mouse and performs click-based operations are problems that are needed to be addressed in the art.